Mora County, New Mexico
Mora County is a county in the U.S. state of New Mexico. As of the 2010 census, the population was 4,881. Its county seat is Mora. History Prior to Spanish conquest, the Mora area was Indian country. Although not an area of heavy Indian settlement by such tribes as the Pueblo Indians, the Mora valley was often used by nomadic tribes: the Utes, Navajos and Apache. The Mora Valley then became a travel-way for various Spanish explorers and others. It was not settled until the early part of the 19th century. The history of the settlement of Mora dates to 1817 when a group of settlers petitioned for a priest.http://www.nmgs.org/Chrchs-Mora.htm The next significant event was the Mexican Land Grant through which on September 28, 1835 Governor Albino Pérez, the governor of the New Mexico Territory, gave land title for over 800,000 acres (3,200 km²) to some 25 families. "Mora" is today three plazas and three villages; Mora, Cleveland (originally San Antonio), and Chacon. Holman (originally Agua Negra) lies between Chacon and Cleveland. Historical and genealogical records for Mora are difficult to obtain for a number of reasons. One is that US Army forces entered the area in 1848 and destroyed Mora while quashing Native American rebellion; most of the archives were lost. "Not until artillery was brought up (by the United States Army) and Mora practically destroyed did the insurgents yield." A US Government Proclamation at the time (February 15, 1847) wrote that the US Army " proceeded with a body of men and one canon to Moro and razed the towns (Upper and Lower Moro) to the ground." In April 2013, Mora County became the first county in the United States to ban oil and gas drilling on public and private lands. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. The highest point in the county is the summit of Truchas Peak at . Adjacent counties * Colfax County – north * Harding County – east * San Miguel County – south * Santa Fe County – west * Rio Arriba County – west * Taos County – northwest National protected areas * Carson National Forest (part) * Fort Union National Monument * Kiowa National Grassland (part) * Santa Fe National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 5,180 people, 2,017 households, and 1,397 families residing in the county. The population density was 3 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 2,973 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 58.88% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 1.14% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 36.97% from other races, and 2.80% from two or more races. 81.64% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,017 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.50% were married couples living together, 11.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.70% were non-families. 26.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.70% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 24.30% from 25 to 44, 26.10% from 45 to 64, and 15.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 102.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,518, and the median income for a family was $27,648. Males had a median income of $24,483 versus $18,000 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,340. About 20.90% of families and 25.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.90% of those under age 18 and 18.40% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 4,881 people, 2,114 households, and 1,295 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 3,232 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 70.9% white, 1.3% American Indian, 0.7% black or African American, 0.3% Asian, 23.5% from other races, and 3.3% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 81.0% of the population. In terms of ancestry, and 0.8% were American. Of the 2,114 households, 26.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.5% were married couples living together, 10.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 38.7% were non-families, and 33.2% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.92. The median age was 46.0 years. The median income for a household in the county was $37,784 and the median income for a family was $42,122. Males had a median income of $42,992 versus $42,630 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,035. About 10.5% of families and 11.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.8% of those under age 18 and 20.6% of those age 65 or over. Places of interest *Fort Union National Monument Communities Village *Wagon Mound Census-designated places * Mora (county seat) * Watrous Unincorporated communities * Buena Vista * Canoncito * Chacon * Cleveland * Golondrinas * Guadalupita * Holman * La Cueva * Ocate * Ojo Feliz * Rainsville * Valmora Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Mora County, New Mexico References External links *Official county website *Mora County website Category:Mora County, New Mexico Category:1860 establishments in New Mexico Territory Category:Settlements established in 1860